Planet Vegetasei remake
by Goku's little sister
Summary: This is remake of my other story 'Planet Vegetasei' Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 are going to school on Vegetasei. Bulma and ChiChi are famous singers on Earth. The people on Vegetasei don't know that though. Chapter 6 out! RR
1. Default Chapter

Planet Vegetasei Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
A/N: This is the remake of the original 'Planet Vegetasei' I typed up. This time Bulma and ChiChi are famous singers and actresses. 18 and Celia are just actresses. The people on Vegetasei don't know that Bulma and ChiChi are singers because they haven't seen the videos they made. I might put Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera's lyrics on here. I chose their lyrics because I really like some of their songs. I think it'll be cool if Bulma and ChiChi sung them. I don't own that either.  
  
Schedule:  
  
ChiChi--Home Ec., Math, Gym, Study Hall, Lunch, Science, Art, S.S.  
  
Bulma--Home Ec., Reading, Gym, Study Hall, Lunch, Science, Art, Math  
  
18-------Home Ec., S.S., Gym, Study Hall, Lunch, Reading, Science, Math  
  
Krillen--Home Ec, S.S., Gym, Study Hall, Lunch, Math, Science, Reading  
  
Vegeta--Home Ec., Reading, Gym, Study Hall, Lunch, Science, Art, Math  
  
Kakarot--Home Ec., Math, Gym, Study Hall, Lunch, Reading, Science, S.S.  
  
"This might be a good year," A raven haired girl with glasses said. (A/N: It's not really those big glasses. It's those small ones. You know the ones that look like ovals. It's kinda hard to explain for me. All I know is I got that kind.)  
  
"Maybe it won't, ChiChi," A blonde haired girl replied. She didn't really like school that much.  
  
"Don't be such a downer, 18. Just think we're here on our own. Starting a new life," A blue haired girl named Bulma said.  
  
"Not to mention finding a boyfriend," ChiChi said dreamily.  
  
"I guess you guys are right. But I'm not changing my mind about school, though."  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 were starting their freshman year in high school on Planet Vegetasei. They started moving closer to their new school. Another girl with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair bumped into Bulma. Her name was Nikki.  
  
"Excuse you," Nikki said.  
  
"No, excuse you. You're the one who bumped into me."  
  
"You better watch yourself around me, girl. You can get hurt."  
  
"Really? By who?"  
  
Nikki glared at her and headed toward the school.  
  
"Way to go, Bulma," 18 congratulated her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They went into the school and got their class schedule. They were still early so they put their unneeded books in their lockers. A boy with hair that went in every direction went to the locker next to ChiChi's.  
  
"Hi. You must be new here."  
  
"Yeah. I'm ChiChi."  
  
"Kakarot. Are you here by yourself?"  
  
"No. I'm with my friends. They're right there."  
  
"Oh. Do you and your friends need any help?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you know where Home Ec. at.?"  
  
"You can just walk with me 'cause I'm in that room, too."  
  
"Okay, you can come and meet my friends."  
  
Kakarot and ChiChi went to Bulma and 18's lockers.  
  
"Guys, this is Kakarot. Kakarot, this is Bulma and 18. He's going to take us to Home Ec."  
  
"Hi!" Bulma and 18 said together.  
  
"Hi. We better get going before the bell rings."  
  
They made their way to the classroom. Kakarot went to his seat while ChiChi, Bulma, and 18 went to the teacher.  
  
"Alright class take your seats. Today we have three new students, ChiChi King, Bulma Briefs, and 18 Gero. Pick any seat you want."  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 1. In the next chapter ChiChi, Bulma, and 18 are going to meet Vegeta and Krillen. R/R please. 


	2. chapter 2

Planet Vegetasei Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Last time:  
  
They made their way to the classroom. Kakarot went to his seat while ChiChi, Bulma, and 18 went to the teacher.  
  
"Alright class take your seats. Today we have three new students, ChiChi King, Bulma Briefs, and 18 Gero. Pick any seat you want." ************************************************************************ Nikki and her posy were talking about Bulma and ChiChi.  
  
"Do you think that's them?" a raven haired girl named Samantha asked.  
  
"I doubt it," Nikki said.  
  
"But their names are the same as the singes we like," another raven haired girl named Tyra.  
  
"I now that Ty but I doubt they can even sing."  
  
ChiChi sat next to Kakarot. Bulma sat next to a boy with flame-like hair.  
  
"Hi. I'm Bulma."  
  
"Prince Vegeta."  
  
"You must be King Vegeta's son. You look just like him."  
  
"I hear that alot."  
  
"That's because it's true."  
  
"Look the blue haired girl is talking to Prince Vegeta," Tyra said.  
  
"And Vegeta is talking back," Samantha said.  
  
"What if something clicks between them," Tyra said.  
  
Nikki was mad. Only she can have Vegeta. Nobody else. 18 sat next to a bald headed and short boy. "Hi. I'm Krillen."  
  
"18."  
  
"I see you're from Earth. I'm from Earth too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. I've been here for 3 years with my cousin."  
  
"Alright class. Take out your books and turn to page 10," The teacher said.  
  
(A/N: Let's skip the other classes and go straight the lunch.)  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 were sitting with Kakarot, Vegeta, and Krillen. They were waiting for them to get their lunch. Nikki and her posy came to Bulma.  
  
"You think you can steal Vegeta away from me." Nikki said.  
  
"I'm not stealing him away from you. Why would he want to go with somebody like you?"  
  
Nikki was about to say something else but Kakarot, Vegeta, and Krillen came.  
  
"Hi Vegeta," Nikki said sweetly.  
  
Vegeta managed to say, "Hi..." He thought for awhile. "Nikki."  
  
Nikki and her posy left.  
  
"Why was she over here for?" Krillen asked.  
  
"No reason," ChiChi said.  
  
Kakarot, Vegeta, and Krillen started eating. They were amazed how much Kakarot and Vegeta ate. Then lunch was over and they went to their classes. (A/N: I'm once again skipping the classes.) The final bell rang and they were free to go home.  
  
"Finally! School is over!" Kakarot yelled. "I can go home!"  
  
"Aw come on Kakarot. School wasn't that bad," Krillen said.  
  
Kakarot looked at Krillen, "Are you drunk?"  
  
Krillen glared at Kakarot.  
  
Bulma giggled, "Well we have to go home."  
  
They said bye to each other and went home.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2. Please R/R.  
  
Next Time: The next chapter is going to be about when they home. So you might see Kakarot's parents, Vegeta's parents, and Krillen's cousin. 


	3. chapter 3

Planet Vegetasei Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Aw come on Kakarot. School wasn't that bad," Krillen said.  
  
Kakarot looked at Krillen, "Are you drunk?"  
  
Krillen glared at Kakarot.  
  
Bulma giggled, "Well we have to go home."  
  
They said bye to each other and went home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kakarot got home and went straight to the kitchen. There he saw his mother, Serena, in there cooking. She had black eyes with black and dark brown hair.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hi Kakarot. How was school today?"  
  
"It was okay. The three girls King Vegeta was talking about were there."  
  
"Really?" Kakarot nodded. He went up to his room. On his way there he saw his father going downstairs. His father looked just like him except he has a scar on his left cheek and he's a little darker.  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Hey. Your mother's downstairs, right?" Kakarot nodded. Bardock left. Kakarot went into his room to do his homework and get that over with.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta went into the palace and saw his mother and father sitting on the living room couch. His mother had black eyes and black hair. His father, however, looked just him but he had dark brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Hi mom. Hi dad."  
  
"Hi, son. How was school?" His mother asked.  
  
"It was alright."  
  
"Do you the girls from Earth?" King Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yep. They're in a couple of my classes." Vegeta up to his room and saw his younger sister, Sasami, walking back and forth. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Mommy said that if I kept quiet and don't make any noise she'd buy me a new toy. So I'm going to do this until I get my toy."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and said under his breath, "Kids these days."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Krillen came into his house. He saw his cousin, Mike, with his girlfriend, Jennifer. Mike had brown hair with brown eyes. Jennifer had dark blonde hair with blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Mike. Hey Jennifer."  
  
"Hi Krillen," Jennifer said. She was a smart and kind person so Krillen liked her as a friend.  
  
"Hey Krillen. How was school?" Mike asked.  
  
"Do you always have to ask that?"  
  
"I'm your guardian. It's my job. So how was it?"  
  
"It was fine. If you excuse me I homework to do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 walked into their house. They started talking about Kakarot, Vegeta, and Krillen.  
  
"Kakarot is so cute," ChiChi said dreamily. "And he's so sweet."  
  
"Yeah. But I like Vegeta better," Bulma said. "He's a prince, too."  
  
"How about you, 18," ChiChi said.  
  
"You like Krillen?" Bulma said teasingly. 18 said nothing. "You do like Krillen!"  
  
"18 have a crush. 18 have a crush," ChiChi repeated.  
  
"Shut up! No I don't."  
  
"Whatever you say, 18," Bulma said. They went in their rooms to do their homework.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 3. What do you think? I think its ok. Anyway R/R please.  
  
Next Time: I'm going to have to think on that, sorry. 


	4. chapter 4

Planet Vegetasei Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Last time:  
  
"You like Krillen?" Bulma said teasingly. 18 said nothing. "You do like Krillen!"  
  
"18 have a crush. 18 have a crush," ChiChi repeated.  
  
"Shut up! No I don't."  
  
"Whatever you say, 18," Bulma said. They went in their rooms to do their homework. ************************************************************************ The gang was going to their first period. They got there too early so they decided to talk for awhile.  
  
"I hate the beginning of school. It makes you wait until its finish," Kakarot said.  
  
"Kakarot, I know you hate school but why do you wait 'til you get here than complain?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot shrugged.  
  
The teacher came in. "Alright kids, take out your books and turn to page 177. I want you to do 1-50." Then she sat at her desk. "It's still so hot in here. I open the door and windows. I don't know what else to do."  
  
"Air conditioner, maybe," Vegeta whispered. Bulma heard that and giggled. Vegeta laughed along with her.  
  
(A/N: I going to Gym.)  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, 18, Vegeta, Kakarot, and Krillen went to go change for Gym. They entered the Gymnasium sat on the floor to wait for the rest of the class. Slowly the class started coming and sitting down.  
  
"Alright. First I want you to do 60 sit-ups, 50 push-ups, and run 3 miles. When you finish I'm going to you in two groups than we're going to play sideline basketball," The Gym teacher said. They started and finished in about 25 minutes. (A/N: Let's say that ChiChi, Bulma, and 18 exercised on Earth. And you know that saiyans can finish that.) The teacher picked the teams. Bulma, ChiChi, 18, Vegeta, Kakarot, and Krillen were all on the same team along with same other classmates.  
  
"Alright the first three people come out." (A/N: Sideline basketball is kinda like real basketball but only three people come out at a time. The rest of the people are on the sideline so the people on the court can pass it to them so they run by their basket. Once they're open the sideline people can throw the ball to them so they can shot. When the time is up then the next three come out. If you double-dribble or travel than you have gave the ball to the other team.) The first three came out.  
  
"This is how it's going to be different. The people on the sideline, that's by the rim, can shoot a three. Alright?" The class nodded. "Jump ball." He threw the ball in the air. The other team got the ball. The gang's team got the ball from them and threw it to the sideline people. They threw it to ChiChi and she shot the ball for a three. She made the shot. They played until it was time to go.  
  
(A/N: Lunch)  
  
They, of course, talked like all the other kids. Bulma went to get her lunch. While she was waiting in line Nikki came up to her, alone.  
  
"You do know that Vegeta likes me and not you?" Nikki asked.  
  
"He may not like me but I know for sure he doesn't like you."  
  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because he never talks about you. And when he does he says 'I can't stand that bitch.'"  
  
Nikki left. Bulma just sigh and got her lunch.  
  
(A/N: I'm skipping the classing again. I'm going to the seventh period.)  
  
In science Kakarot, 18, Krillen was doing a group project, which they had to cut a frog open. Kakarot was cutting the frog open. Science was the only subject he was really, really, REALLY good in.  
  
"Look you guys. You can see the guts," Kakarot said. 18 and Krillen looked at him strangely. Kakarot touched it with his hand. (A/N: He still has his plastic gloves on.)  
  
"You must really like Science," 18 said.  
  
"Well kinda." ************************************************************************ Vegeta, ChiChi, and Bulma were drawing a landscape in Art. Bulma looked on Vegeta's drawing.  
  
"That's really good Vegeta."  
  
He smirked. "I know." He looked at her. "That's my way of saying 'thank you.' Like 'my bad' is my way of saying 'I'm sorry.' "Oh."  
  
"You say that to your parents too?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
~~~A few months later~~~ (A/N: Same month we're in. Not on Spring Break yet)  
  
They were in Home Ec. doing work, as usual.  
  
"All class, the principal has informed us about the talent show. He says that at the end of the show two girls can sing can sing two songs each. The two girls will be going against two other girls from a different school. They even said that it can be famous singers for all they care. Of course, they're just saying that because we don't have famous singers in our school. It also says that you can have background singer as while. (A/N: The other school doesn't have any famous singers in their school either.) So you girls can audition today."  
  
The day went kinda fast today. School was over and Bulma, ChiChi, 18 went toward the auditions.  
  
"Where you guys going?" Krillen asked.  
  
"We're going to audition for that singing thing," ChiChi said.  
  
"And if those two win me and our other friend going to be their background singers," 18 said.  
  
"Oh. Well, good luck," Kakarot said. They went their different ways.  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 went in theater room. (A/N: That's where the talent show is going to be.)  
  
"Well, well. Look who's here," Nikki said. "Don't tell me you're going to audition because you're not going to get the part."  
  
"We'll see," Bulma said. 18 sat in one of the chairs while they audition.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 4. What did you think? I think it was ok. And about the singing audition I know that they probably don't have in a real talent show but I just did that to make it a little more interesting. R/R please.  
  
Next Time: They are going to announce who won the singing audition. Bulma, ChiChi, 18, Kakarot, and Krillen are all going to Vegeta's house. And I might put the talent show in there. I'm not sure yet.  
  
~~~Goku's little sister~~~ 


	5. chapter 5

Planet Vegetasei Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Oh. Well, good luck," Kakarot said. They went their different ways.  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 went in theater room. (A/N: That's where the talent show is going to be.)  
  
"Well, well. Look who's here," Nikki said. "Don't tell me you're going to audition because you're not going to get the part."  
  
"We'll see," Bulma said. 18 sat in one of the chairs while they audition. ************************************************************************ Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 were in the hallway. It was Friday morning and today they were announcing who were going to sing at the end of the talent show. The man put the paper on the billboard. Bulma, ChiChi, Nikki, and posy ran up to it. Nikki looked at it.  
  
"What!" she exclaimed.  
  
Then Bulma looked at it. "Yes! ChiChi, we made it!" Nikki was extremely mad and left.  
  
"What's going on?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"We made the singing thing," ChiChi said.  
  
"Congrats," Kakarot said.  
  
"When is the talent show?" Krillen asked.  
  
"In two weeks," 18 said.  
  
"We better get to class before the bell rings," Krillen said. They ran to class. After a long while school was finally over. Bulma, ChiChi, 18, Vegeta, Kakarot, and Krillen was in their lockers getting their stuff to go home.  
  
"We're going to Vegeta's house to spend the night," Kakarot said.  
  
"Want to come?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Sure. But you have to get our stuff," Bulma said.  
  
"We can go to y'all house than we can go to mine so I can get my stuff. Then we can go to Kakarot's house," Krillen said.  
  
"Ok, cool," 18 said. They left school and went to Bulma, ChiChi, and 18's house. A few minute later they came back.  
  
"We're ready," ChiChi said. Then they went to Kakarot's house.  
  
"Hi mom. Hi dad," Kakarot said.  
  
"Hey Kakarot. Hey Vegeta. Hey Krillen," Bardock said. Then he looked at Bulma, ChiChi, and 18. "Who are they?"  
  
"This is Bulma, ChiChi, and 18. Guys, this is my dad, Bardock, and my mom, Serena."  
  
"Hi!" they said together.  
  
"Hello," Serena said. "You must be the girls from Earth." They nodded. Kakarot went to go get his stuff. When came back he saw Radditz and Turlis sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Turlis. Hey Radditz."  
  
"What's up Kakarot," Turlis said.  
  
Kakarot turned to his friends. "I'm ready now. Bye mom, bye dad, bye Turlis, bye Radditz."  
  
"Bye!" They left.  
  
"Your brothers seem nice," ChiChi said.  
  
"You don't know them like I do." They went to Krillen's house next.  
  
"Hey, Mike," Krillen said.  
  
"Hey, Mike," Kakarot and Vegeta said together.  
  
"Hi Krillen. Hi Kakarot. Hi Vegeta." He looked at the girls. "Who are the beautiful girls?"  
  
Krillen rolled his eyes. "This is Bulma, ChiChi, and 18. Guys, this is my cousin, Mike. As you can see he's a big flirt."  
  
"No I'm not. I have a girlfriend in case you haven't noticed."  
  
"Whatever." Krillen went upstairs to get his stuff. A few minutes later he came back. "Ready. Bye Mike."  
  
"See ya." They finally went to Vegeta's house.  
  
"Wow! It's bigger than my palace back on Earth," ChiChi said. Then they saw Vegeta's parents on the couch.  
  
"Hi mom, dad."  
  
"Hey Vegeta. Hi Kakarot, Krillen."  
  
"Hey King Vegeta," They said together.  
  
Vajeta looked at Bulma, ChiChi, and 18. "You must be the three girls from Earth."  
  
"That's us," Bulma said.  
  
They went upstairs and showed Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 their rooms. Vegeta introduced his little sisters.  
  
"That is Constance, Jasmine, Sakura, and Sasami, my little sisters."  
  
"Hi!" All four of them said.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma said. ChiChi, Bulma, 18, Kakarot, and Krillen went into their rooms and unpack. Bulma finished a little earlier so she played cards with Vegeta. The rest came downstairs and joined them.  
  
"Do you guys get an allowance?" 18 asked.  
  
"Yep, Vegeta and Kakarot get about $6,000 every two weeks. (A/N: I made Kakarot rich too. But not as rich as Vegeta though) And I get $4,000 since my cousin isn't as rich as they is," Krillen said. (A/N: I made Krillen rich too but not as rich as Kakarot and Vegeta)  
  
"We only get $5,000 every two weeks," 18 said. (A/N: I know ChiChi and Bulma are singers and actresses and 18 is an actress but they still get allowance.)  
  
"You're rich on Earth?" Kakarot asked. They nodded. Jasmine approached Vegeta smiling.  
  
"Vegeta," she said sweetly.  
  
Vegeta knew she wanted something. "What?"  
  
"Can I borrow $20?"  
  
"No."  
  
Her smile dropped. "Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I'm not the bank. I'm not the ATM machine." Jasmine left to go find King Vegeta.  
  
"You're mean Vegeta," Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "It's a gift. And besides it's not my fault that my sisters don't know how to save." They continued playing. After they played for awhile they thought of a new game. Vegeta went in the kitchen and came out with whip cream and sprinkles. He sat them on the table.  
  
"Okay. One of us has to put whip cream and sprinkles in their mouth and have to eat it. So who wants to put the stuff in their mouth?"  
  
"I'll do it," 18 said.  
  
"Okay. Open your mouth," Kakarot said. They put the whip cream and the sprinkles in her mouth. Vajeta came in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Having fun."  
  
She looked at 18 and chuckled a little bit. "That's fun?" They nodded. "Well dinner is ready in 10 minutes." She left. After awhile 18 finally finished it. They took turns until it was dinner time. After dinner Bulma and 18 was watching TV. ChiChi was playing 'Solitaire.' And, of course, Kakarot, Vegeta, and Krillen trained. When it was getting late they all went to sleep.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 5. How was it? I'm sorry I didn't put the talent show in this chapter. R/R.  
  
I have a problem. I need help for the name for the gang's school and the other school Bulma and ChiChi are going against in the singing thing. Help me!  
  
Next time: It's the talent show. For real this time.  
  
Animeprincess1452: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I'm glad you like it. 


	6. chapter 6

Planet Vegetasei Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Last time:  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Having fun."  
  
She looked at 18 and chuckled a little bit. "That's fun?" They nodded. "Well dinner is ready in 10 minutes." She left. After awhile 18 finally finished it. They took turns until it was dinner time. After dinner Bulma and 18 was watching TV. ChiChi was playing 'Solitaire.' And, of course, Kakarot, Vegeta, and Krillen trained. When it was getting late they all went to sleep. ************************************************************************ ~~~Next Day~~~  
  
Bulma and ChiChi were in the living room deciding which songs should they song at the talent show. Sakura sat next to them.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're deciding which songs we should sing at the talent show," Bulma said.  
  
"Want to help us?" ChiChi said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Here's a list of songs that I want to sing but I have to pick songs," ChiChi said.  
  
Sakura looked at the list. "Maybe, you should sing 'Sometimes' and 'Lucky.' I like those songs."  
  
"Here's my list," Bulma said.  
  
Sakura looks at her list. "You should sing 'Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know' and 'Come on Over.' I like those songs too."  
  
"Okay." The doorbell rang. The maid got it and Nappa came in.  
  
"Hi Princess Sakura!" He looked at Bulma and ChiChi. "Who are they?"  
  
"That's Bulma and ChiChi, they're Vegeta, Kakarot, and Krillen's friends."  
  
"Hi!" They both said.  
  
"Hello," Nappa said. He turned his attention to Sakura. "Where's your dad?"  
  
"He's in the training room." He left to the training room and Sakura left to go to her room. Bulma and ChiChi went to the phone and called their parents and told them about the talent show told them to bring the stuff they need. After that they called their other friends, Celia, Constance, and Jasmine, to see if they can come. ************************************************************************ ~~~two weeks later~~~ (A/N: Talent show, it's on Spring Break.)  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, and 18, along with Kakarot and Vegeta's family, were waiting on their families, Krillen and his cousin. The talent has not started yet but Bulma and ChiChi was getting a little worried. Their parents were supposed to bring the beat for their songs. A minute Krillen, Mike, and his girlfriend Jennifer came in.  
  
"Hi guys," Mike said.  
  
"Hi!" Everybody said.  
  
"What are you waiting on?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"We're waiting on Bulma and ChiChi's families." About four minutes later ChiChi's aunt, ChiChi's aunt daughter Mini, and mother came on. Of course, ChiChi hugged them. (A/N: Mini is a baby, k? Like 2 years old.)  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"And my family," Bulma said.  
  
"And mine," 18 also said.  
  
"They're coming in a minute," ChiChi's mother, Caroline, said. Caroline looked like ChiChi actually except she's older. Her little sister, Charlotte, looked like her too but she's have brown hair. ChiChi introduced them to the saiyans, Krillen, Mike, and Jennifer.  
  
"Do you if Celia, Constance, and Jasmine are coming?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"I know Celia is coming but I don't know about Constance and Jasmine," Caroline said.  
  
Nikki walked past them but she didn't say anything 'cause the saiyan royal family was standing there. Two minutes later Celia and her family came in. They gave Bulma and ChiChi the cd that only had the beat on it for their songs. Finally Bulma and 18's families came in. Bulma hugged her family and 18 gave a little light hug. Also Constance and Jasmine's families came in. They introduced them to the saiyans, Krillen, Mike, and Jennifer also.  
  
"Now we can go," Bulma said. She and ChiChi gave the dj the cd and told him what beat should go first. (A/N: He's backstage so anybody wouldn't see him.) They took their seat and watched the talent show. Most students were either dancing or singing. At the end a girl was break dancing (A/N: I think that's what it's called) and end up winning. Now it was time for the singing contest. Bulma, ChiChi, 18, 17, and Celia (A/N: Remember that 18 and Celia are the background singers. And 17 is the background singer in one of Bulma's songs she's going to sing.) got up and waited their turn.  
  
"Good luck," Krillen whispered to them. The other girls got on stage and did their thing. Bulma and ChiChi had to admit that they were kinda good but not as good as them. Now it was their turn. Bulma was first. 'Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know' came on first.  
  
My friends say you're so into me  
  
And that you need me desperately  
  
They say you say we're so complete  
  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
  
If you want me to believe it's true  
  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
  
I wanna hear you say the words, please  
  
Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
  
Don't hold back just let it go  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You need me all the way  
  
Oh, if you love me so  
  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
Ooh  
  
Ooh yeah, baby  
  
Your body language says so much Yea, I feel it in the way you touch  
  
But til you say the words it's not enough  
  
Come on and tell me you're in love, please  
  
Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
  
Don't hold back just let it go  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
You need me all the way  
  
Oh, if you love me so  
  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
Come on baby, come on darling  
  
Oooh yeah  
  
Come on, let me be the one  
  
Come on now, oh yeah  
  
(I need to hear you say)  
  
I need to hear you say  
  
(You love me all the way)  
  
You love me all the way  
  
(And I don't wanna wait another day)  
  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
  
Oh come on  
  
(Don't) Don't  
  
(Don't let me be the last to know) Just let me be the one  
  
(Don't) Don't  
  
(Hold back) Hold back  
  
(Just let it go) Just let it go  
  
(I need to hear you say) I need to hear you say  
  
(You need me all the way) You need me all the way  
  
So...baby if you love me  
  
(Don't)  
  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
That song ended and 17 left so 18 and Celia could be alone. 'Come on Over' came on.  
  
Come on over, come on over baby  
  
Come on over, come on over baby  
  
Come on over, come on over baby  
  
Come on over, come on over baby  
  
Hey boy don't you know  
  
I've got something going on (yes I do)  
  
I gotta invitation don't you keep me waitin all night long  
  
I know you know  
  
So baby don't, pretend you wont  
  
Give me yes or no  
  
Ya will or ya won't  
  
Don't wanna play that game with ya baby  
  
Listen ta me  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
Come over here baby  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
You know you make me go crazy  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
Now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you right, cuz  
  
All I want is you!  
  
Come on over, come on over baby (ahh ohh).  
  
Come on over, come on over baby  
  
I'm not just talkin about your sexuality  
  
But I can't help myself when u put ur hands on me (put ur hands on me)  
  
Its paradise, when u and I  
  
Get close, get tight  
  
I wanna wanna wanna  
  
Go on all night  
  
I wanna play that game with you baby  
  
Listen ta me  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
Come over here baby  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
You know you make me feel crazy  
  
(All I want is you) Now baby don't be shy  
  
You betta cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you right, cuz  
  
All I want is you!  
  
Come on over, come on over baby  
  
Come on over, come on over baby  
  
Don't ya wanna be the one tonight  
  
We can do exactly what ya like  
  
Don't ya want'a be just you and me  
  
We can do what comes so naturally  
  
I gotta thing for you, got my mind made up  
  
And I'm serious, never been more baby  
  
But I'm sure that it's real  
  
And we'll start right here, common  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooo ya ya ya ya  
  
You give me  
  
What a girl feels  
  
What a girl likes  
  
What a girl needs  
  
What a girl waaaaaaannts  
  
Cuz ALL-I-ALL-I-WANT-IS-YOU  
  
Oooooooooooooooo babay ooooooooooooooooo  
  
Now baby don't be shy, you better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you right (coz I, I, I oh baby)  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
Ohh you make me go crazy ohh  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
Now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you right i,iiiii  
  
All I want is you ohhh yeaa  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
Come over here baby  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
You know you make me go crazy  
  
(All I want is you)  
  
Now baby don't be shy  
  
You better cross the line  
  
I'm gonna love you right  
  
All I want is you!  
  
That song ended. Now it's ChiChi's turn. 'Lucky' came on first.  
  
Early morning, she wakes up  
  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
  
It's you they're all waiting for They go...  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
  
And they say...  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
Lost in an image, in a dream  
  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
  
They go...  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
  
And they say...  
  
"Best actress and the winner is.....Lucky!"  
  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
  
"Oh my god, here she comes!"  
  
Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
  
Why do tears come at night?  
  
And they saaaaaaaaaaay  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
She's so lucky  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at night  
  
When that song ended 'Sometimes' came on.  
  
You tell me you're in love with me  
  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
  
It's not that I don't wanna stay  
  
But every time you come too close I move away  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
  
'cause it sounds so good  
  
But if you really want me, move slow  
  
There's things about me you just have to know  
  
Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time  
  
I don't wanna be so shy Every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
  
Hope that you will wait for me  
  
You'll see that you're the only one for me  
  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
  
'cause it sounds so good  
  
But if you really want me, move slow  
  
There's things about me you just have to know  
  
Sometimes I run  
  
(Sometimes)  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
(All I really want is to hold you tight)  
  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
  
Baby all I need is time  
  
I'll just hang around and you'll see  
  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
  
If you love me, trust in me  
  
The way that I...... trust in you  
  
(Sometimes I run)  
  
Sometimes  
  
(Sometimes I hide)  
  
(Sometimes I'm scared of you)  
  
Oooooh  
  
(But all I really want is to hold you tight)  
  
Hold you tight  
  
(Treat you right, be with you day and night)  
  
Day and night  
  
Ooooh, sometimes  
  
(Sometimes I run)  
  
Sometimes  
  
(Sometimes I hide)  
  
(Sometimes I'm scared of you)  
  
(But all I really want is to hold you tight)  
  
(Treat you right, be with you day and night)  
  
Daaaay and night  
  
(All I really want is to hold tight)  
  
(Be with you day and night)  
  
(Sometimes I run)  
  
Sometimes  
  
(Sometimes I hide)  
  
(Sometimes I'm scared of you)  
  
(But all I really want is to hold you tight)  
  
When she finished everybody was shocked on how well she and Bulma sing. The judges made their dissention.  
  
"And the winner is..... ChiChi and Bulma!!" The audience clapped and cheered. They took their bows.  
  
"So how did you two sing so well? Did you take lessons?"  
  
"No. I guess it's a gift," ChiChi said.  
  
"We're famous singers on Earth," Bulma said.  
  
"Really? I would ask you to let us look at one of your video but you probably don't have one."  
  
"We do."  
  
"Really? Can you show it to us then?"  
  
"Sure." Bulma and ChiChi ran to get the tapes from their parents. They gave the tapes to the dj so he can show them on the screen. ChiChi's video came on first. It was the video of 'Sometimes.' After that Bulma's video came on. It was the video of 'Come on Over.' The video was over. Everybody was shocked once again. They were the famous singers they heard of but never seen the videos. They explained that they are really the famous singers they heard of. After that the talent show was over. But some of the students can stay and go to their homeroom to talk.  
  
"You guys want to stay for the after party?" Krillen asked.  
  
"OK," Bulma said. They went to the to Ms. Newson's room. (A/N: She's the Home Ec. teacher. I finally thought of a name.)  
  
That's the end of chapter 6. How did you like it? About the homeroom thing, they get to talk with the teacher too if they want. The teacher does not give bad news about the kids. And I know that Spring Break is over. (I wish it wasn't though) R/R. No flames please.  
  
Next time: The after party. 


End file.
